


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（番外一）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [11]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（番外一）

在世人的描述里，我是含着金汤匙出生的。我有一个出身世家的董事长爸爸，还有一个神秘的名门闺秀妈妈。加上我又是长男，似乎一切都像电视剧里设定的那样。

从幼稚园时期开始，我就经常听人说，他们很羡慕我。

完全不明白他们的羡慕从何而来。

我羡慕他们才对。

他们从来不会困扰“更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈”的问题，总能大声地说“都喜欢”。

我呢？我都不喜欢，我喜欢管家。

如果吉田在大门口迎我放学回家时说：“太太现在在家里等你呢。”

那就意味着妈妈，哦不，剛在家。

但他会出现在家里只有一个原因——他又怀孕了。

剛就是这个样子。没有怀孕的时候几乎不着家，工作室里有床有衣服还有浴室，连父亲见他都得自己过去。等怀孕到两个月藏不住了，他就整天在家闭门不出，有的时候房间也不出，什么都要吉田送楼上去。

吉田都多大年纪了，还得这么跑上跑下。

好了，给大家介绍一下我的两位家长吧。

我的父亲，那位“出身世家的董事长”，叫堂本光一。

我的妈妈，那位“神秘的名门闺秀”，叫堂本剛。

准确来说不是妈妈，是一位男性Omega。也不知道都这么多年了，为什么小报们还偏执地认为担任“妈妈”这一角色的人必须是个女的。

但剛有时候看起来比女的还女的。

我一直喊他剛是有原因的。

父亲说我不能喊剛为“妈妈”或者“爸爸”，理由他不肯说明，只是要求我必须另想一个称呼。内情过于复杂，所以我偷懒喊他“剛”。

虽然父亲不怎么喜欢这个叫法，可他拿我没办法。

他就是拿我没办法，原因我也不知道。

弟弟龙也学着我也这么叫时，就被父亲骂了。那个时候龙也才一岁多，好不容易学会了个有点难的词就被一顿好骂，搞得他很长一段时间都不愿意再开口说话。

剛就天天哄他，说喊什么都行，爸爸也行妈妈也行，想喊什么喊什么。还和父亲发火问他为什么要这样为难孩子，明明大人就够为难了。

父亲很委屈，说，因为我也会这么喊你啊。

后来也不知道是怎么解决的，反正剛又在家里呆了一段时间，天天陪着龙也直到他又一次开口说话。

本来很羡慕弟弟可以得到剛那么长时间的陪伴，不过后来才知道，其实是那段时间剛又怀孕了，但孩子没保住。

他是在家养身体。

一直都是吉田陪着玩的我觉得，弟弟比我还可怜。

因为我没有享受过剛如此无微不至的关怀，而他是享受过了，又突然失去了。

对了，龙也也喊他“剛”。

按照吉田的说法，父亲和剛已经结婚了，是递交过结婚届的那种正式结婚。不过他俩本来就同姓，所以前后看不出区别。

“那为什么我不能喊他妈妈？”我问吉田。

吉田答：“因为往事。”

他们这些上了年纪的人说话都这样，拐弯抹角，云里雾里。

后来剛因为育儿理念和父亲吵架时，我才知道原来剛一开始并不是要嫁给父亲，而是和我的爷爷有婚约。但后来爷爷因病去世，才有了后面的很多事。

比如，我。

现实问题摆在面前——我喊剛“妈妈”，那就得喊父亲“哥哥”。可对外，剛仍然“未婚”，父亲才是有孩子的那个人。于是剛的辈分一下升级为了“爷爷”或者“奶奶”。

连我都能明白父亲的苦楚了——剛是个讲究人，他绝不会允许自己不到四十岁就变成爷爷奶奶。

不得不感慨小时候我天赋卓绝，竟然在这么大的问题上避免了灾难。

但话又说回来，两个既不怎么着家也不怎么管孩子的人究竟有什么资格为了“育儿理念”吵架啊。

如果剛在家，那十有八九回家时会看到他靠在客厅沙发上看纪录片。

匠人磨刀，我跟着他看过好多次了。父亲也看，虽然看着看着就开始打盹。

“放学了？”剛看到我就会笑眯眯的，像那种邻居家很和善的阿姨。

我会把书包丢在沙发上然后凑到他身边，和他靠在一起看电视。剛会搂住我，揉揉我的头发，容许我看一会儿电视。

“看到光一到家为止。”他说。

这点上总还是好的。父亲回家前都会和剛电话联系一下，所以我从来没有被抓包的烦恼。

现在父亲都回家吃晚饭，那剛肯定是怀孕了。

我摸摸剛的肚子，还是平的。

“优也想要弟弟还是妹妹？”当时剛问我。

“妹妹。”

因为我已经有龙也了。

“呵，”剛笑了笑，“和光一一个样，都喜欢女儿。”

不一样。我在心里说。父亲只是想要一个像你的女儿。我只是因为有了弟弟所以才想要个妹妹。

剛摸摸我的脸，说：“你还真和你父亲长得像。”

但我脾气遗传了剛。而我的弟弟龙也，长得像父亲，性格也像父亲。

父亲喜欢像剛的孩子。如果长得不像，性格也得像。像龙也，他就很不沾光。

也不知道父亲怎么回事，长得像他难道是罪过吗？

“今天作业多吗？”剛看着电视，问得漫不经心。大概他觉得这就是尽了家长的义务吧。

不多，我总是在学校写完作业。如果多，那就明天早上去班里写。

难得剛在家，时间都浪费在作业上就没意思了。

是的，虽然说“喜欢管家”，但我还是喜欢剛的，父亲才是倒数第一。

因为剛很懂我，还不管我。

我的弟弟就没有这样享福的机会。虽然弟弟只比我小两岁，可他上的塾比我写过的书法还多。

大野叔叔说父亲是把龙也当接班人在培养。

这也挺好。我可不想接父亲的班。我想当个探险家，满世界流浪。

父亲原先似乎有过担忧，毕竟我是长子，如果旁人因为顺次的事议论太多会不会有什么影响。

但剛说，不会的。

“优也像我。”他很笃定地说。

看吧，还是剛了解我。父亲真傻，以为我会和他在这个方向较真，而龙也真的就兢兢业业地将这当成了他的使命。

他从来不会喊苦，也不会说累。父亲责备他他都不吭声。

父亲总是责备他做得不够好。

没有考到第一名，没有自己整理房间，没有把吃完的盘子送去厨房，没有按时健身，没有好好照顾剛……

是的，连“照顾剛”都在龙也的责任范围之内。

他可比我小两岁呢！

我问吉田，为什么父亲不喜欢龙也。

吉田说，父亲爱龙也的。

这是什么话？爱是否定，是摧残吗？

后来一直努力为剛的健康保驾护航的堂岛小哥为我揭秘——父亲认为剛流产是照顾龙也太辛苦。

这是什么鬼理由？

我算是看明白了，父亲眼里心里，只有一个剛。我和龙也，什么都不算。

如果剛为我们流泪了，他只会心疼剛，然后责备我们为什么要害他流泪。

事关剛，父亲就不讲道理，因为他的道理就是剛。

早些时候以为是自己运气好，犯错也不会被发现。后来和龙也一起做了错事被抓包时，父亲只让龙也在客厅罚站了一晚上，我才意识到，父亲似乎从来不会责备我，无论什么时候。就好像我是邻居家寄养在这儿的孩子，好吃好喝待着即可。

为什么呢？

我甚至感觉不到他爱我——如果管教也是一种爱的话。

一开始没人愿意解答这个问题。似乎问题的答案涉及某种隐情，而大家并不愿意提及这件事。不管我怎么好奇追问，吉田不说，堂岛小哥不说，大野也不说。

那时我猜，或许我并不是他俩的孩子，也许是父亲的私生子？

而回答我问题的人是剛。

“因为光一觉得对不起你，”我过十五岁生日那天，他来我房间和我聊天，“他是被人下药以致突然发情，才和我绑在了一起，也才有了你。所以他不会凶你，也不会打你，他始终都觉得对不起你。”

“那他不能爱我吗？”当父亲的儿子也不是我的选择，虽然现在过得也不赖，可父亲真的太不像一个父亲了。

剛笑了，说：“他爱你，只是你不了解他。”

不，父亲并不难了解，他真的很好懂。

他很喜欢剛，所以看到剛就会笑得傻兮兮的。剛说他他也不回嘴，总“是是是”“对对对”“好好好”地回应。就算偶尔上纲上线地吵架了，也是他先低头认输，费尽心思地哄剛。

我也有喜欢的人，可要我做到这份上，绝对不可能。

而父亲对我、龙也、还有妹妹里樱，都是有些不咸不淡的。他对我还好，至少偶尔会有个笑脸。对龙也和里樱，是真的很严格。

但剛就是摇头，说，优也你还太小，你不明白。

他没说错，那时候我太小，不知道父亲的内心究竟有怎样的挣扎。

我以为在他眼里，我不过是他的孩子。可父亲眼里，我代表了太多，多到用语言都难以表达。

说起里樱，我总是很难过，不仅仅因为她很早就生病去世。

里樱小的时候可黏剛了，只要剛在家，一定寸步不离地跟着。而到了晚上，她就想和剛一起睡觉。如果剛要忙到很晚，那里樱就会一直等，等到他回来。

不知道父亲怎么想的，他容许里樱等，但绝不允许她和剛一起睡。即使她哭他都不在意。

有时吉田都看不下去，说只一晚上，让里樱和太太一起睡吧。

父亲却说，剛累了，没力气照顾里樱。而且有了一次就会有第二次，这会惯坏她。

这个时候剛发话都不管用，父亲有父亲的执拗。

所以很多夜晚，都是我和龙也陪着里樱一起睡。

虽然心里没有什么“作为哥哥的担当”，可当时总觉得里樱一个女孩子，连和妈妈一起睡觉的机会都没有，实在有点可怜。

我和龙也是男子汉，这些小事算就算了。里樱她是个女孩呀，难道不应该像我认识的那些女孩一样被当成小宝贝被爸妈哄着护着长大吗？

还以为里樱长得像剛就可以得到一点父亲的爱呢。

其实里樱不仅长得像剛，性格也很像——纤细又敏感。但她太害怕父亲了，所以装得像龙也那样坚强隐忍，就和父亲一样。她的确坚强，可她的坚强是为了得到父亲的认同。

而父亲并没有认同。无论里樱考了第一还是得了什么奖，父亲都只是“哦”一声，然后投入到别的事情里。

这个家里只有父亲对里樱态度奇怪。我和龙也都喜欢里樱，她又乖又聪明。剛对里樱也很是疼爱。里樱有数不清的漂亮衣服，一些是剛拜托大野叔叔为她做的，还有一些是剛亲手做的。因为里樱上学要穿制服，没有那么多机会穿漂亮衣服。剛就为她买了很多很多发饰、包包和鞋子，有什么活动也都会带着她，把她打扮成全东京最可爱的女孩子。父亲并不喜欢这样，剛却坚持如此。

里樱其实一直为此苦恼，可她夹在冷酷的冰与炽热的火中间，说什么都没用。

大概是因为这个，里樱上读高中时就搬出去住了。据说剛挽留了她很久，但最终没有成功。

那年我考上大学，也搬出去了。

大约是家里一下少了两个孩子，剛和父亲都感到有些不一样。

剛一直对我们很温柔，总是会打电话来问问衣食住行，还叮嘱我一定要多关照里樱，因为我和她住得比较近。父亲也破天荒地来我租的公寓坐了坐，听说他也去了里樱那里。

当时剛和父亲才有了小妹妹步弥不久，正是忙碌的时候。堂岛小哥说步弥是个意外，因为剛怀孕六周了才发现，不得不留下她。不过她出生很顺利，是我们四兄妹里最顺利的一个，并没有叫剛吃什么苦头。

但步弥是幸运儿——比她的姐姐更幸运——她比里樱更像剛。像到几乎和剛一个模子刻出来的，连看人的眼神都像。父亲喜欢得不得了，不仅在步弥回家那天发了通告，甚至公司都不去了，天天在家陪着她。

连“步弥”这个名字，都是父亲亲自起的。而我、龙也还有里樱的名字，全是剛起的。

我和里樱回去看过妹妹几次。那间里樱和我都住过的婴儿房变得无比豪华，父亲就对着那张小床拿着玩具一直逗步弥。剛说让步弥好好睡觉，父亲也迟迟不愿离开。

里樱打工攒钱给步弥买了一顶小帽子，顶上缀着一朵小花。父亲说她很温柔，很有姐姐的样子。

吃完晚餐我和里樱一起回家，龙也送我们去车站。快走到车站的时时，里樱哭了。我从没见她那样哭过。

“这是父亲第一次夸我。”她哭着说。

我和龙也说不出话来安慰她，也不敢告诉她，其实她小时候，父亲很宠她，一看到她就不会生气了，甚至笑得像对剛那样宠溺。

虽然后来不知怎么的，父亲就不愿意多看看她了。

里樱第二学期快结束的时候生了场大病，病因也查不出来，就是很严重。她住院住了一个月，人瘦得快脱形。但她不肯我告诉父亲和剛，我不得不装作家长给她去学校办病假手续。后来下病危时，医生通知了父亲，家里人才知道里樱生病的事。

父亲没有责备我，他只是坐在病床边，握着里樱瘦成一点点的手不说话。

剛哭得厉害，毕竟里樱是他辛辛苦苦怀孕生下来的，以为父亲会很喜欢的女儿。但他还要照顾步弥，龙也也即将考大学，所以被父亲强制送回家了。

到最后里樱也没有救过来。她最后一次清醒时问父亲，可不可以让剛陪着她睡一觉。

父亲同意了。于是剛赶来医院，像哄小宝宝一样给里樱讲故事，唱好听的歌，抱着她睡觉。

第二天天亮时，里樱就走了。她没有等到性别分化，也没有展开新的人生，就走了。

我不知道该不该替她怨恨父亲。以里樱的性格，她不会怨恨父亲。

她只会很羡慕步弥，以及祈求步弥可以健康快乐地成长，享受她没有机会享受的父母之爱。

里樱去世深深打击了父亲。原本我以为这并不会影响到他，但守夜那天，我和父亲对坐着，他突然问我，是不是很恨他。

没有，我如实告诉他。

因为我对他就像他对我一样，有一条过不去的坎。所以比起说恨，不如说心情复杂。

“小樱出生的时候，我很高兴的，”父亲说，“可当知道剛是因为觉得我想要女儿才努力地生下她时，我就有些……有些不知道要怎么对她。

“我没有办法把任何人放在比剛更高的位置上。所以看到小樱，我不知道该爱她还是恨她。

“我对不起小樱，真的对不起她。”

父亲第一次在我面前落泪。他不像一个会哭的人，我也从没听说过他在什么时候哭过。

然后剛来了，他把父亲揽入怀里，亲吻他的发旋，安抚他颤抖的身体。

动作熟练得像是经常发生。

那一刻我终于明白，并不是里樱的错，也不是父亲的错。只是父亲与剛太过相爱，以至于他们之间再也容不下别人，即使是他们的孩子也不行。

后来我搬回家住了，在剛的请求下。他很少请求什么，所以我答应了他。

步弥很高兴有两个哥哥陪着她，虽然我和龙也都很忙。可看到笑嘻嘻的步弥，我们都会想起那个怯怯的，带着期盼的身影。

至少要让里樱安心啊，我想着。

步弥的确幸福，父亲与剛剩下的时光几乎都交给了她。

他们陪着她逛公园，她兴奋的时候会喊“爸爸妈妈快来看”，他们就会过去看她的新发现，夸她很聪明很厉害。

也陪着她去医院，剛总是哄她“妈妈在呢，不怕的”，丝毫不在意周围人的目光。

还会陪着她睡觉。步弥总喜欢说，要和爸爸妈妈一起睡觉，这样就可以做好梦。于是主卧的大床上多了她的位置。

父亲逐渐把工作交给龙也，越来越像一个退休人士。而剛，他曾经是那么忙，总有无数的想法想要实现，竟然也放下了，天天陪着小步弥，温柔地笑着看她成长。

他们逐渐成为了真正的父母，学会了抚养自己的孩子。

最终，大半辈子没有停下脚步的剛先于父亲去世。他一直在坚持，坚持到步弥顺利地分化结束才松口气。

剛走的那天，恰好是父亲的生日。他躺在病床上，很温柔地对父亲说：“你不要哭啦。生日快乐哦，光一。”

父亲跪在床边，一直拉着剛的手，哭得脸通红。

“下辈子，剛，下辈子你要等我。我会来追你的。我不会……不会再让你吃苦了。”父亲对剛的每一句话，都情深义重。

虽然他们不是什么优秀父母，可我认定，这世上绝不会有比他们更相爱的人了。

办完剛的葬礼，父亲的身体就垮了。父亲一直有健身的习惯，所以他会倒下完全是超乎预料，连打小照顾他的拓郎医生都不敢相信父亲会倒下。

父亲是在剛的生日那天去世的，像是算好的一样。

那天，院子里栽的染井吉野盛开。

父亲说，他看到剛带着里樱来接他了。

堂本集团的前任董事逝世是大事，葬礼虽然已经按照父亲想法尽力从简，可该有的流程简化不了。

龙也是丧主，我负责帮衬他。被父亲教育得一直以来都很少外露情绪的龙也在葬礼结束后，拉着我去喝酒。

他心里有事，醉得很快。

“哥，你知道前两天步弥给我看了什么吗？”他突然和我聊了起来。

“看了什么？”

步弥正年轻，喜欢新鲜东西。我想不出她会有什么新发现。

龙也闷了一口酒，迷迷瞪瞪地看着我，问：“你知道父亲和剛生日差多少天吗？”

我摇头。

他比了一个手指：“ **100天** 。步弥发现的，他们生日就差 **100天** 。”

这个数字一瞬间击中了我。我不知道要说什么好，它实在太巧了。

巧到称之“奇迹”都不足以体现它的特殊性。

“会幸福的，”龙也趴在桌子上看着酒杯说，“他们在天国也会幸福的。”

龙也说得对。

父亲和剛在天国也会很幸福的。

因为他们就是彼此的幸福。

End.


End file.
